Love, Where Fantasy Becomes Reality
by Pika-Bones
Summary: May prepares for the grand festival final and Ash goes to help her train. Will they discover something new between each other? And can Ash help May realize her strength? Advanceshipping one-shot for Advanceshipping week.


**Hello ladies and Gentlemen, I am your host the Pika-Bones, and I am here to bring you this Advanceshipping one shot for AdvanceShipping week. The category will be day 1- Student and Mentor. So now, without further ado, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Love, Where Fantasy Meets Reality<p>

"Muchlax, use rollout!" Called out the young brunette coordinator.

The teal and beige, Big Eater Pokemon complied with its trainers order. It ran a few steps forward before curling up into a ball and spinning rapidly towards the other side of the field.

"Blaiziken, use Fire Spin!" The young coordinator quickly followed with another attack.

"Blaiziken!" Cried the fire and fighting type as it fired a spiraling flame from its mouth.

The Fire Spin soon engulfed the rolling Munchlax, effectively turning the normal type into a large ball of fire.

"Get ready guys" warned the raven haired trainer who stood on the other side of the dirt battlefield.

"Pika!"

"Scep-tile"

Munchlax neared the two Pokemon on the other side of the field, but before it could reach them, Munchlax lost control and the attack failed.

"Munch-lax!" cried the Pokemon in pain as skidded on the floor with its eyes tightly shut.

"Munchlax, no!" The brunette coordinator quickly ran up to the fallen Munchlax.

She kneeled down next to her teammate and put a hand on its head, "are you okay Munchlax".

"Munch" grunted the slightly bruised Munchlax as it sat up.

The raven haired trainer had also walked up to Munchlax, and he took a knee as well, "looks like Munchlax couldn't complete the move, it lost concentration at the end" he then looked at the sapphire eyed coordinator, "it's okay May, it looks like Munchlax will be fine".

May barely heard his words as she looked at Munchlax with a carring look that at the same time was one of worry.

_"This is not good, we're not ready. We're going to face Solidad in a couple of days, and nothing is working" _May's mind went back to the last time she faced Solidad in the Kanto grand festival, _"she not only defeated me, she crushed me, I was completely outmatched. Will this time be any different?"_ her eyes began to look downward, not daring to look at anybody, _"It won't be any different. It's going end up the same, with me losing and all of our hard work for nothing."_

Tears began forming in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall as the thought falling short again invaded her mind.

May then felt something on her shoulder, and her eyes instantly shot up. Her eyes were drawn to Ash's auburn eyes. She realized it was Ash's hand on her shoulder, his simple touch snapping out of her negative thoughts.

Ash became serious as their eye contact lingered.

"May..." began Ash, "I know it has been rough for you, but you and I both know you are a great coordinator." Ash then became stern, "Have some confidence in your abilities."

"Your Pokemon believe in you," May's Pokemon responded confirming this, "your friends believe in you, your family believes in you, I believe in you."

May's heart skipped a bit as Ash said those words.

Ash closed his hand into his a fist and put it towards his chest, "if the trainer is strong, so will their partners be. And I know you are strong, you just have to believe that."

Ash then stood up, "and I'm willing to work with you day and night to help you realize that, so you can win your contest battle".  
>Ash reached out his hand towards May who slowly took it. Why did holding his hand make her feel so happy?<p>

She looked at Ash who was now smiling at her, and a blush quickly formed on her face.

She put her hands in front of her and looked down at them "thank you Ash. That was very… sweet. I needed that".

"No problem, that's why I'm here" replied Ash with a toothy green as he pointed a thumb at himself.

"Now how about we try that combination one more time?" Ash suggested.

"Sure" she answered confidently, "ready guys?"

Blaiziken and Munchlax grunted in affirmation.

May returned to her side of the battle field while Ash did the same.

"Alright" began a reenergized May, "Munchlax, Rollout!"

Munchlax once again went into a ball and began to spin like a car tire and gain speed as it charged Pikachu and Sceptile.

"Blaiziken, use Fire Spin!"

Blaiziken grunted as it fired a spiriling flame from its mouth, engulfing the spinning teal blur, turning Munchlax into a huge fire ball.

This time around, Munchlax was able to complete the combination attack, and reached Sceptile and Pikachu.

"Dodge that!" Pikachu and Sceptile jumped, barely escaping the grasps of the fire ball.

"It worked!" May shouted happily.

"That's great May" Ash said with a smile, "but don't stop." Ash then gave out his commands, "Sceptile, Leafblade on Blaiziken. And Pikachu stop that Rollout with a Thunderbolt."

"Scep-tile!"

"Pika!"

"Blaiziken, counter with Skyuppercut" May called out, "And Munchlax, turn and keep going".

"Blai!" Blaiziken met Sceptile's Leafblade with a powerful uppercut, and both struggled for superiority.

"Pika-Chuuu!" Cried the electric type rodent in the air as it fired a lightining strike at the ball of fire that was Munchlax that surprisingly was still going, and getting stronger.

The Thunderbolt harmlessly dissipated around the ball of fire, causing Pikachu and Ash to grimace.

_"This Rollout is bringing some bad memories. I need to do something about this before it gets out of hand"_ Ash thought to himself as his facial expression hardened, trying to figure something out.

Muchlax made a sharp turn and headed straight for Pikachu who was now on all fours.

_"I got it!" _Ash thought as a plan entered his head.

"Pikachu, jump and use Electro Ball. Don't aim right at it, aim right in front of it."

Pikachu was already in the air mid-sentence as it formed a ball of electricity at the end of its tail.

Pikachu aimed and fired. The whizzing ball of electricity crashed right in front of Munchlax, lifting the ball of blazing ball fire to be lifted into the air, right at Pikachu.

"Now use Iron tail. Don't go right at it, hit at an angle to cause Munchlax to lose control."

"Pika!" Cried the Electric Mouse Pokemon as it began to sweat as the Fire ball neared it.

Pikachu's tail glowed white as it contorted its body to hit the fireball at an angle.

"Pikaaaa!" cried Pikachu as it experienced pain due to the friction of Iron Tail and the fire as he passed the fireball.

Pikachu's attack cause Munclax's rotation to go out of whack and it lost all momentum it gained. The fire dissipated and Munchlax was revealed once again as it landed back on the ground.

"Pikachu, are you okay" Ash called out.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu replied as it began to blow on its tail which was smoldering. Pikachu was also sweating, mostly because of the fire, but also the close call.

"Oops, sorry about that, couldn't think of anything else" Ash answered apologetically.

"Munchlax, come back to my side. Blaiziken, get back too" ordered the brunette. Both Pokemon quickly returned to their trainer's side of the battlefield.

_ "What are you up to" _thought Ash on guard.

"Munchlax, Solarbeam."

"Munch!" The Big Eater Pokemon began to charge up.

"Pikachu, Sceptile, Quick Attack. Don't let Munchlax complete the attack." Ash ordered hurriedly.

"Blaiziken, jump in front of Munchlax."

"Blai-ziken." The fire and fighting type jumped in between Munclax and the attacking Sceptile and Pikachu, and crossed its arms in front of its chest.

Ash became wide eyed. He had been baited.

Pikachu and Sceptile slammed into Blaiziken who took the combined attacks and held its ground.

"Now, get out of the away" May called out to Blaiziken.

Blaiziken did just that as it soared into the sky with its great jumping ability, revealing Munchlax with a loaded Solarbeam.

Both trainer and Pokemon had the same look on their faces,

_"Crap."_

"Fire!" May called out as she pointed straight ahead of her.

Munclax proceeded to fire a yellow beam of energy at Pikachu and Sceptile.

Due to their proximity, Pikachu and Sceptile had no chance to evade as they were struck by the powerful grass type attack.

The result was an explosion that hid the whereabouts of Pikachu and Sceptile.

Blaiziken landed next to Munchlax, giving each other approving nods.

"Alright" May began with a fist pump, "you guys did great!"

The Pokemon answered happily to their trainers praise.

"So Ash, what you think?" May asked with a confident smile.

"Not bad May. I'm getting excited, sort of reminds me about the last time we battled. I'll never forget about that."

May quickly revisited that memory. She would never forget it either. That contest battle she had against Ash was for the terrocotta ribbon, the ribbon they shared. Even after all this time, that contest battle was still fresh in her mind. The heat created from Blaizikens' sizzling fire attacks, the breeze created from Sceptile's speed attacks, the fire in Ash's eyes deep auburn that she was finally able to see in their fullest in that battle. She was determined to win, but it wasn't the same as any other contest battle. She wasn't determined to win because she wanted the ribbon, and it wasn't because she wanted to defeat her opponent. No, that wasn't it, what she wanted to do was leave something behind for him. She wanted him to remember her, and she knew that battling her best was the best way to do that. She wanted to show him how much stronger she had become, how much stronger she had become because of him.

She was overjoyed that battle had stuck with him the way it has, and that he will always remember it, how he will always remember her.

The dust cloud began to part, revealing Ash on the other side of the field.

"I remember it too" a slight tint of red appeared on Mays' face, "I'll never forget it".

"Good, I'm happy we will always be able to share that moment" Ash gave May a toothy grin as a slight tint of red also invaded his cheeks, "now, how about we keep going."

"Right!"

_"Let's see, I could go for a direct attack, but that won't help May prepare much for her contest battle. She needs to be ready to deal with different stuff against Solidad. So let's try this."_

_ "_Hey Pikachu and Sceptile, let's have some batting practice" began Ash surprisingly.

_"Wait, what?"_ Was all May could register.

"Pikachu, feed Sceptile Electroballs. Sceptile use Pound and send some line drives at them."

Ash's Pokemon quickly responded as Pikachu began to flip Electroballs to Sceptile who began to Pound them towards Munchlax and Blaiziken.

"Charge and dodge" May called out hurriedly.

Blaiziken and Munchlax grunted in response as they began to advance.

With its superior agility, Blaiziken was able to avoid the barrage of Electroballs sent its way. Munchlax was not as lucky though. An Electroball found its mark and sent the Big Eater Pokemon flying through the air.

"Munchlax!" May called out worried, "Blaiziken, use Skyuppercut!"

Blaiziken inched closer towards its opponents as it evaded the Electroballs.

Ash saw this and quickly reacted "Sceptile, use Pound on Pikachu. Pikachu, use it to boost your Volt Tackle".

Sceptile jumped to Pikachu's side and sent the Electric Mouse pokemon flying towards Blaiziken. Pikachu then became surrounded in electricity.

"PikaPikaPikaPika!" Chanted Pikachu as it met Blaiziken, hitting it square in the chest, and sending the Blaze Pokemon flying back.

"Blaiziken! Munchlax! Are you two okay?"

"Blai!"

"Munch!"

Both Pokemon quickly stood up.

"Sceptile, Leafblade! Pikachu, Iron tail!"

Munchlax and Blaiziken became wide eyed as the two Pokemon quickly came up on them. They quickly shut their eyes for the attack that never came.

"Blai?"

"Lax?"

Both of May's Pokemon slowly opened their eyes to find Pikachu and Sceptile right in front of them with their respective attacks.

"Huh?" May let out.

"Let's stop there for now May, we don't want to turn this into a real battle."

"Oh yeah, I guess I was getting a bit carried away."

"Me too" Ash then put a hand over his stomach, "and I'm also hungry".

May gave a small giggle, "well we have been training for a while. How about lunch and we get back to training."

"That sounds great!"

* * *

><p>It was a great day for a picnic. It wasn't too hot or too cold, just right. The sky was virtually cloudless and there was a cooling breeze that would occasionally pass by.<p>

May just wanted to have lunch, but it turned into something like a picnic. It was only the two of them, well not really because of their Pokemon.

May had packed a white and red checkered cloth, and she had brought the food in a picnic basket.

So yeah, it seemed like a picnic, it wasn't her intentions, at least not consciously. And as the idea kept going through her head, the more she liked it.

They set up in an opening in a forest not too far from where they were staying. Growing Oran berries spotted the trees, the sun reflecting of its dark blue hue. A small flock of Starly enjoy the calm day as they move from tree to tree looking for ripe Oran Berries.

May and Ash begin to eat, their Pokemon a few yards away already enjoying the Pokemon food and each other's company.

May had packed different ingredients to use for their sandwiches. May packed a good amount, knowing full well the size of both of their appetites.

They started to eat and just enjoy each other's company.

As they talked, May decided to ask something she was curious about,

"Ash, I'm glad you came to help me train and watch my contest battle, but don't you have to get ready for the Pokemon League."

"You don't have to worry about that May. I want to help, and training with you helps me train too."

"Are you sure that's all?" May asked not entirely convinced. Training for a Pokemon contest was not the same as training for the Pokemon League. He would get more effective training other ways.

"Well…" Ash began nervously as he turned away slightly keeping his face away from Mays' view, "I guess I really wanted to see you again. I mi-missed you" said Ash as he played with his food for a bit.

May was surprised at his response. He missed her?

After that, the rest of lunch was mostly quiet.

When most of the food was finished, Ash reached for one more of the sandwiches, feeling that one more would perfectly fill the tank.

Though when he reached he got nothing but air,

"Huh?" He managed to breathe out.

He turned and saw the last sandwich in May's hands.

May caught Ash staring, and she began to move the sandwich back and forth to confirm her suspicions.

Sure enough, Ash's eyes followed the sandwich.

"Can I help you" May said in a mocking tone.

"That's the last Sandwich."

"And?"

"I want it."

"Seriously Ash, you're not full yet?" May said with an unsurprised tone.

"Come on, you know I can't function without the right amount of food" Ash said desperately.

"Calm down Ash. It's only one sandwich. If you want it so bad you're going to have to take it away from me. Good luck with that."

"Gimme that!" Ash lunged for the sandwich but May quickly jumped out of the way and stood up,

"No, bad Ash" May commanded.

"May!" Ash called out desperately.

"You can't stop me." May dangled the Sandwich over her mouth mockingly.

"We'll see about that" Ash said mischievously.

May was about to gobble down the sandwich when she suddenly broke out laughing uncontrollably as she fell to the ground.

"…Ash…" Was all she could say between giggles.

"Stop that…. that tickles" May said between giggles.

"Are you going to give it up?"

"…No…." May managed to get out in her bout of laughter.

Ash reached for the sandwich, but May was not about to give it up as she held it closer to herself.

This time Ash would make sure he got the sandwich as he swung his right leg around so that he was directly on top of May.

He reached for the sandwich and the both struggled for it before the force of both of them fighting for the sandwich tore it to shreds. It spilled all over the blanket and on May.

"Ash!" May shouted.

"I'm sorry" Ash said, mourning the loss of the sandwich.

"You don't think Ash, and now you ruined my shirt" May grabbed a piece of the sandwich off her red shirt and threw it away.

"Well, now I'm still hungry" Ash said disappointedly.

"Me too" May said equally disappointed.

Then there eyes met as they seemed to cling to each other, something telling them not to let go.

Ash then began to slowly lean towards May without hesitation.

"Ash?" May said quietly as she saw Ash lean in close.

Their hearts began beat in sink at a rapid pace as their lips neared each other.

May looked at Ash with longing Saphirre eyes as he neared her. Ash returned the same look.

Ash's lips were a mere centimeters away from May's when she raised her head to catch his lips in hers.

The contact of their lips sent shockwaves through their bodies for a split second, before becoming a powerful but soothing pulse through their bodies. The background world dissolved into nothingness. It was only the two of them, what else was needed?

Neither felt more complete than that moment. It was only for a moment, but it was the best moment either had had in their life so far.

May finally came to the realization that she was in love with him. There was no doubt of it now. She loved Ash Ketchum. She never thought she would come to that point, but now she knew.

Ash was having the same realization as he enjoyed their first kiss. Maybe all this time, deep inside, he loved her. It took him longer to realize, but he was glad he did, and he was overjoyed she returned the feeling.

They soon parted from each other, each with a visible blush, though neither cared. They slowly opened their eyes, which continued to cling to each other.

They just stared lovingly towards each other for a moment, when May broke the pleasant silence.

"Ash, I love you" May said without hesitation.

Ash gave her a small smile, "I love you toooo-whoah!"

"Ash!?" May managed to let out as Ash was lifted off her.

"Blaiziken!?" Ash said surprised as Blaiziken held him high by his shirt.

"Blai-Ziken!" The Fire type cried as it let out a small flamethrower, roasting Ash in the process.

"Ouch."

Blaiziken then let go of Ash, dropping him to the ground.

"Are you okay Ash. You seem a bit Ashy" May then crawled up next to him, "Blaiziken has been a bit protective lately."

"I see." Ash said letting out a puff of smoke.

"Don't worry Blaiziken" May began as she stood next to Blaiziken, "You know Ash would never hurt me" May reassured Blaiziken.

"Blai!" The Blaze Pokemon looked towards Ash who was now standing trying to shake off the Flamethrower. Then Blaiziken gave Ash a nod.

Ash gave Blaiziken a toothy grin, "Thanks for trusting me Blaiziken".

"Blai" responded the Blaze Pokemon.

"Well now that everything settled let's go train. I still need to get ready for my contest battle." May punched the air excitedly.

She then turned and caught Ash staring at her. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how about how beautiful you are."

"Ash!" A heavy blush appeared on her face. She definitely was not used to Ash calling her beautiful like that

Ash then gently took hold of her hand. "It's true. It always has been true. It just took me while to realize that. And a while more to realize how I feel about you."

Ash then stole a small kiss from Mays' lips. He then gave her a big grin, "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away, like always."

May then shook her head, "that's what makes you Ash. Whatever you do, you always do it with a great passion. That's who I learned from. That's who I fell in love with. That's the person who encouraged me to always keep going. You're the one who taught me to be strong. I would be completely lost without you. You were always there for me." May then lowered her eyes.

"Geez May" replied an irritated Ash that caused Mays' glance to shoot up, "you're giving me too much credit. Everything you accomplished was because of you, not me. Never forget that."

_"He's doing it again." _A smile appeared and her face, _"there's no doubt about it, no matter what, I will always be able to trust him. He will always be there for me."_

She then wrapped her arms around Ash's torso. Ash returned the gesture.

Ash's and May's Pokemon began to surround them, all cheering happily.

After a few moments, they separated. And realized their Pokemon were there.

"You guys are awesome too." Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's shoulder, "looks like everybody is ready to go train. Ready May"

May nodded confidently, "of course. We're going to work until our combinations are perfect."

"That's the attitude, now let's go" Ash and his Pokemon started to walk back to the battlefield.

_"You have been all I've always needed. My best friend, my protector, my hero, my teacher, and now my love."_

"Come on May, let's head back" Ash called out.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>"Let's finish strong!" May began as she pointed towards the other side of the battlefield.<p>

On the other side was Solidad with her Slowbro and Pidgeot, both carrying signs of a heavy battle. The same could be said for May's Pokemon, Munchlax and Blaiziken.

There was only 30 seconds left on the timer, so this would be the last chance for both coordinators to impress the judges. The scores were practically identical for both coordinators, so these last few seconds would be crucial.

Ash was watching from the stands, no doubt in his mind that May would win, and May shared that same confidence in herself as she made her next move,

"Munchlax, use Rollout. Blaiziken, use Fire Spin."

The two Pokemon then performed their Fire Spin, Rollout combination. Munchlax began to spin quickly and charged towards Slowbro, while Blaizikens Fire Spin began to consume it, turning it into a large fireball. The crowd awed at the combination and Solidad's points dropped.

"Pidgeot, go high in the sky. Slowbro use Psychic and send that rollout back where it came from" commanded the pink haired trainer.

Solidad's Pokemon obeyed. Slowbro's eyes began to glow a light blue as it stretched out its stubby forearms, and then the fireball known as Munchlax was stopped completely in its tracks. Slowbro then changed the direction of the fireball and sent it back towards Blaiziken. May's point then dropped as well.

Surprisingly, a small smile appeared on May's face, _"I knew you wouldn't use a water type attack."_

"Blaiziken, use Double Kick and send Munchlax towards Pidgeot!"

"Blai!" Cried the Pokemon in affirmation. Blaiziken then sent a powerful kick into the fireball, changing the direction of it once again. The fireball suddenly came quickly onto Pidgeot, who was caught off guard and hit head on with Munchlax, sending the flying type into the ground. Solidad's points dropped significantly.

"Pidgeot!" Called out Solidad. She quickly returned her attention to Blaiziken though,

_"We need to counter quickly."_

"Slowbro, use scald!" Commanded the pink haired trainer quickly.

Slowbro quickly responded with the boiling hot water type attack.

"Blaiziken, counter with Overheat!" May quickly responded with Blaizken's strongest attack.

Blaiziken's body tempature spiked before it released a powerful blast of red and orange fire. The two attacks met midfield as the quickly canceled each other out, causing the battlefield to be covered in steam.

"Slowbro! Concentrate, find Blaiziken."

"Munchlax, now!" May called out surprising Solidad.

Out of the fog, Muchlax appeared right on top of Slowbro.

The fog dissipated and revealed Slowbro struggling to get Munchlax off of its head.

"Slowbro! Get Munchlax of you, use Psyhcic."

Munchlax began to glow blow as Slowbro used Pshycic to get it Munclax of it.

"Now Blaiziken, use Skyuppercut!"

"Blaiziken!" Cried the blaze Pokemon fiercely as it charged Slowbro with a glowing clenched fist, while Slowbro was dealing with Munchlax.

Slowbro was about to take a Skyuppercut to the chin when the time hit zero and the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the contest battle.

Blkaiziken abruptly stopped right in front of a relieved, casuing a strong gust to pass by a relieved Slowbro.

May and Solidad quickly turned to the scoreboard, the scores were almost identical, then the contest MC began,

"And times up! And the winner of the grand festival is… May from Petalburg City!"

May stood emotionless as confetti began falling all around her. Her brain began to process those words. Then a huge smile appeared on her face and her eyes widened, "we did it! We won!"

May ran on to the battlefield and she tackled Blaiziekn and Munchlax into a hug.

"You guys were amazing" May began as she tightly shut her eyes, "Thank you so much, for everything."

She then pulled away and looked at her companions. They have grown up so much together, it's almost unreal,

_"Everything does feel unreal."_

She then turned towards the applauding and cheering crowd, and found Ash standing with his unmistakable raven hair and hat. She gave him a small smile

_"But it is real, because of you."_

Ash then responded with a huge grin and a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Thank you very much for reading.<strong>

** Did you like it?  
>Was it meh?<br>Was it trash?**

** If you enjoyed, feel free to fave and review, if you are so inclined. You're feedback means everything to me.**

** So that's it from me, remember to celebrate Advanceshipping week anyway you can, and I hope to see more works from these great fans. If you happen to want to be a part of Advancshipping week and you didn't know about it, PM me and I'll give information about the different themes for the different days of the week. So with that I'm going to bounce, peace!**


End file.
